iThink They Kissed and Then Some
by seddie4thewin
Summary: An alternative (and slightly more mature) take on iTTK, although if you look closely there is a reference to the secret kiss as well.


**I got inspired by several people posting stories / updates lately and decided to finish this one up. It's a bit of a different take on the episode where Sam goes to the dentist and confesses to Carly that she has kissed Freddie. In this version, the gang's a little older because quite frankly if they had done more than kiss at the age they were in the original episode it would just be awkward to write about. This one mentions some sexual stuff but we're not getting graphic so it's still rated at a T.**

Freddie was waiting in the Shays' apartment while Carly and Spencer took Sam to the dentist to have all her bad teeth fixed. Since Pam Puckett had no health insurance or money to pay for dental work, Sam's teeth were in less than stellar condition and it was necessary for her to have several worked on.

"Where's Sam?" The young man asked when Carly came through the door alone and closed it. "And Spencer? I wanted to ask him something."

"Spencer's taking Sam home. He dropped me off on the way over so I could get ready for our study group. Can you maybe give me a ride over to the school? I doubt if he'll be back by then. He said something about going with T-Bo over to Olympia to pick up a freezer today."

"Uh, yeah, sure. But the meeting's not until six. It's only four thirty. Why the rush?" Freddie responded, muting the TV.

"I need to take a shower." Carly replied. She also was hoping to talk to Freddie alone. There was something Sam revealed to her after her dental work that disturbed her greatly and she needed the statement of someone who was not all high on anesthesia. Someone who was, according to Sam, there at the time of the alleged incident. "You gonna be here for a while? We can talk while my hair's drying."

"Yeah, I suppose. My mom's steam cleaning the carpets. Haz-mat suit and everything. I hope it's alright to just hang out and watch some un-blocked TV. So, how'd Sam do at the dentist?" Freddie asked before Carly started up to her room.

"How do you think?" The dark haired girl cracked.

"She bit him?" He said, turning toward the stairs, with an inquisitive eyebrow raise.

"Several times." Carly cringed and nodded from the bottom stair, turning around. "There was a lot of blood."

"Aw, poor Sam. I wish she'd take better care of her teeth. Is she alright?"

"It wasn't her blood." Carly shook her head, wondering why he was so concerned with Sam's well being. "They say the dentist might lose his finger. The paramedics had to come and everything."

"Oh my gosh!"

"But then the nurses gave her some kind of whacky gas and Sam passed right out. Her teeth are all fixed up now. She was in there for over two hours. Out cold the whole time."

"Whacky gas?" Freddie chuckled. "You mean nitrous oxide?"

"Something like that." Carly shrugged. "I'm not a dentist, I don't know what it was. It was some pretty nasty chiz, because when she woke up, Sam was talking all weird. Like she was drunk. Or high or some crap."

"Psh. Sam always talks weird. You know how her family is."

"No. This was really weird. Like, well first she said her thumb was missing."

"Was it?" He asked.

"No! Why would her thumb be missing? Where would it have gone?" Carly threw her hands in the air. "And you're going to be valedictorian?"

"Well, uh, that's good. I'm glad her thumbs are alright. Thumbs are important. Especially the way Sam is with the texting."

"After that she started saying other chiz. Impossible stuff. Really impossible stuff."

"How impossible. Like she passed a math test. Or her mom got a job."

"Well, maybe not that impossible. But really, really unbelievable, put it that way."

He just looked puzzled. "More unbelievable than her thumb being missing?"

Carly left out a deep breath. Her shower would have to wait, this needed addressing. "She said you guys had sex!"

Freddie flushed. This was supposed to be their secret. They agreed to tell no one about what they did four months earlier.

_*Flashback to the day Sam and Freddie first did the deed.*_

"God, Sam. That was, that was, um, . . ." The poor boy couldn't even compose a simple sentence he was so out of breath and gob smacked.

"Incredible." She finished his sentence. "Intense. Awesome. Man, I never thought sex would be that good. I mean, holy chiz balls." She said through shallow breaths.

"Yeah, yeah, it was pretty great, wasn't it." He still couldn't believe that rough and tough Sam Puckett could be such a passionate lover. "So, uh, I guess you can tell your friends you're not a virgin anymore? I know girls talk about that kind of stuff, too."

"I don't, and I'm not really planning on shouting it from the rooftops. As good as it was."

Freddie looked genuinely insulted when she glanced sideways at him.

"Look Fredweird, it's not that I'm ashamed of my first time being with you, I just don't want it getting all around that I had sex that's all."

"What do you mean. Most of the girls in our class have had sex. Well, except Carly. She's some kind of eternal virgin." He smirked. Freddie found it kind of funny how prudish Carly was compared to most other girls he knew.

Sam just left out a sigh and looked at his ceiling light. "People think that because my mom's some white trash skank that I'm automatically a slut to begin with. I just don't want to give them any reason to think worse of me than they already do. If no one knows I'm not still a virgin, no one will be acting like I'm some skunk bag, teenage whore an - and guys won't think I'm just an easy lay or something."

"I can see you kicking someone's ass for that." He chuckled.

Sam smirked knowing this was true. "Besides, do you really want to take the chance of Mommy Dearest finding out that her little Freddiekins isn't saving his virtue for his wedding night. She'd probably whisk you away to a monastery or some chiz if she thought you even touched a boob."

Freddie was lying beside her in his bed, with his arm around her waist, occasionally gently touching other things. "I guess you're right. Not about my mom, I just don't want people to talk about you like that. And don't worry I won't say a thing to anyone. No matter how much the guys rib me for being a virgin."

"Ehh, I doubt most of them could do what you just did. You know, I could adjust some attitudes." She offered. "Me any my friend Mr. Butter Sock."

"It's OK, but just so you know, I'm not ashamed of losing my virginity you. And I don't care if my mom finds out. I really like you Sam. I'd kind of like to take you out on, uh, like a - a, an actual date sometime."

"Seriously? You'd really date a girl like me? I thought you liked girly girls like Carly or my nub sister."

"No, I like you, Sam. I wouldn't have had, well you know, done it with you if I didn't. In fact, I'd really like to be your boyfriend."

"I just don't know if it's a good idea right now, but we can always do stuff. I'd just rather keep it on the down low in that rumor mill called high school. Hell, people already think you, me and Carly are in some kind of love triangle as it is. I mean her and I've been accused of being lesbos for God's sake, just 'cause we spend so much time together. Not to mention the people who think we're all three lovers. I mean, can you imagine how quick it would take to get around if the wrong person knew about us hooking up? Like Wendy or even Shawna?"

"Or Veronica?" He said with a half a chuckle. "Even if she's screwed half the guys in our class herself."

"So you're OK with us waiting to tell anyone about us doing the nasty? What about Carly? What if she picks up on some kind of vibe."

"You know she can't keep anything to herself." He mumbled into her neck. "As long as you think she's not going to be all snippy when she finally does find out. Remember how she acted that time when we kissed on the fire escape and didn't tell her right away? This is about ten million times more of a big deal."

Sam flipped over onto her side to face him and put her arms around his neck. "She'll live. And I'll tell her sooner or later, just sort of let it slip in conversation. Let's quit talking about this. For now, let's forget the rest of the world."

"Hey I know, maybe we could be friends with benefits?" He proposed. "You know, like behind closed doors."

"I think I'm ready for some more benefits." Sam smirked and kissed him. "How long until Crazy gets home?"

"Long enough for a benefit." He ran a hand up to cup her left breast and kissed her.

_*End of flashback*_

"Uh, listen. I um, I just remembered my mom signed us up for a, uh, c - cooking class this evening. Aw geez, I'm going to be late. I have to meet her at the, um, place. To, uh, you know, like, do cooking." He stammered and headed toward the door.

"What about our study group? And your mom's cleaning? Freddie!" It was clear he was avoiding the subject.

"Oh, uh. I'll be OK. I aced the S.A.T. last year, this is just a mid-term, it should be a piece of cake. Mom's surely done with the rugs by now." He said quickly closing the door behind him.

"Hmmph. I guess I'm taking the bus to the school." Carly huffed to herself as she went upstairs for her shower.

* * *

The next day, Sam was feeling better. At least good enough to come to the Shays' in search of food.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Carly asked, coming down the steps and finding her friend half inside the refrigerator. "I guess you have feeling in your mouth again?"

"Pretty much. I'm hungry and Mom hasn't brought home anything to eat since Tuesday."

"This week?"

"Last. Or was it the week before? I can't remember it was so long ago. Hey, you got any more of that grilled corn on the cob."

"I take it your teeth don't hurt any more?"

"They're good enough to eat Spencer's grilled corn. But I think I'd better stay away from the fried chicken for another day or two. Gheesh, there's nothing in here, not even leftovers. It's worse than Bensons' place. Didn't your goofy brother make any food yesterday?"

"How about smoothies? He's down there now flirting with T-Bo's new waitress. I'll text him to bring something back for us."

Sam just nodded. "Tell him to hurry up or I'll tell the waitress he's got a bad case of the crabs."

Carly snickered. "I'm glad you're feeling better. We should tell Freddie you're out and about and do something."

The blonde shrugged. "I'll text him later." She was already planning to talk to him about some alone time while Carly went on a date. "For now, it's girl time."

"You know yesterday when they gave you that nitey-nite stuff, you really got loopy."

"I'll bet. I had the weirdest dream. I swear, if that's what it's like to be high, I don't ever want to do drugs. I mean, I dreamt that my thumb fell off. And you had to help me find it."

"You remember that part?" Now was a good chance to ask her about the other part. "You remember anything else?"

"I remember the paramedics coming in and bandaging the dentist's hand. Then he couldn't go bowling. And man, was his bowling team wazzed off."

"Well, you did bite him pretty bad."

Sam laughed. "He stuck his fingers in mama's mouth, whaddya expect?"

"It was terrible, Sam. He could sue, you know? You remember anything else? You were talking some weird chiz."

"Nah. it's all a big blur. And did I ever wake up with a headache. Wait, how weird? Like, weirder than my thumb falling off?"

"Oh yeah. You, um, told me . . . Uh, how do I say this. . . that you and Freddie, um . . . did stuff, like together stuff. Together." Carly tried to use a certain inflection in her voice.

"Shoosh, why's that weird. Weird is _you_ dating Gibby."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Me and the nub do a lot together. Especially since you and Gib-butt have been going out. I don't want to be witness to you two playing sucking face. Almost as bad as I don't want to hang out at home with my mom. I've got to go somewhere and Freddie's place is better'n nothing. Especially if his looney mom isn't around."

Carly gasped. "We've only been dating since prom. We don't suck face. Gibby's a perfect gentleman. Although I would like to try more. He has such soft hands. Must be from all the lotion and the special soaps."

Sam gagged. "Gawd! I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

Carly huffed at Sam's reaction. "This isn't about me. It's about you and Freddie. Exactly what do you two do when you guys hang out and I'm not around? And there's no adult supervision?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Adult supervision? Seriously? We're not ten, you know."

Carly still pressed her friend for and answer with a gesture and expression of question.

"Eh, you know. Watch movies, play video games, go for smoothies. Pretty much the same chiz we do when you're around. Except meatball golf. You wouldn't like that. I'm actually surprised he does."

"So, you don't sleep together then?"

Sam flushed but quickly came up with a response. "Well, yeah. We have sleepovers. We had one last weekend. You should know, you were there. We've had sleepovers since, like, fifth grade. We do 'em at your place for chiz sake."

"I don't mean sleepovers, I mean sleep, like, uh, not sleep but, um . . . you know, like, sleep together - sleep together?" Carly waved her hands around.

"Now who's talking weird? You been sniffing the whacky gas at the dentist's office?" Sam knew Carly was headed down a street she didn't want to be on and tried to pass it off.

Carly just huffed and kept prodding. "You know what I mean! Are you two having . . . " Carly looked around to make sure no one else could hear and then said quietly " . . . sex?"

_*Flashback to the previous day, at the dentist's office.*_

"Miss Shay, can you sit with your friend until she wakes up, please. I need to go check on Dr. James and make sure his hand has stopped bleeding, alright?" The nurse asked as Sam was still out cold, sprawled out in the dentist chair, recovering from the anesthesia.

About ten minutes later, the other girl began to rouse as Carly was sitting on the stool nearby playing with her phone.

"Hey, Sam." Carly got up and stood beside her. The nurse had left specific instructions that the blonde was not to be allowed to stand up. "How you feeling?"

"Caaaarrrlsh!" Sam drew out, very much like a drunk person and tried to hug the brunette without standing up. "You are shooooo pretty!"

"Saaaammm!" Carly said with a chuckle, hugged back and patted Sam's shoulder. "So, uh, so are you."

"Holy crabsh! My thumb'sh gone. Carly, have you sheen my thumb? It's mishing!" Sam slurred as she looked at her hand.

After Carly convinced Sam that her thumb was not missing, they discussed the merits of eating fried chicken, her speech slowly returning to normal. Sam began another round of dialogue.

"Hey Carlsss, you know that Freddie kid we hang out with?" She snickered.

"Freddie? Yeah, I know him." Carly giggled.

"You remember how I kissed him that one time?"

This was a sore subject for Carly. "Uh, yeah. I remember. And I remember that you didn't tell me you did."

"Well, let me tell you, he's a gooooood kisser!" Sam tried to wiggle her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh." Carly turned to face away, but Sam pulled her back.

"A reeealllyyy good kisser." Sam exaggerated a wink.

"Uh, I believe you, Sam. I've kissed him too, you know. So you don't have to keep saying it."

"And there's something else I'll bet you don't know. Something you didn't do. And it's a big secret. Something that no one else ever did with him. Something no one knows about except him and mama."

"You kissed him again?" The brunette huffed. "Why's that a secret?"

"Yee-aah, yeaahh, yeahhh!" Sam sing-songed, waving her arms. "And we did a helluva lot more'n kiss if you catch my drift."

"Huh?" Carly's eyes widened, thinking they made out or something.

"Ye-ePPPHH!" Sam said matter of factly and nodded, like Carly instantly knew what she was trying to say. "The full Monty!"

Carly, of course, had no idea what her friend was talking about and took a different meaning. "You saw him naked? Sam!" Carly couldn't believe Sam would let him see her naked, this was the only possible thing she could mean.

"Oh, yeah! And let me tell you, mama likey." Sam was definitely beginning to sober up, but was still very loopy, now sitting still and making weird gestures like covering her face with both hands after she spoke out of embarrassment.

"Saa-aam!" Carly blushed. "Wait, how much likey? Like he's really hot, likey? Does he work out or something? He always wears those shirts that cover everything."

"Not just hot, my friend. Hung!" Sam held her hands up to show an exaggerated distance between them. No teenage boy could possibly be that endowed. Hell, no grown man could be that endowed and not be a porn star. Sam then flopped back into the chair.

"That's impossible." Carly figured Sam was just so far out of it that she was projecting some kind of fantasy she had. Why she was fantasizing about the size of the boy's package though, Carly couldn't imagine.

Sam held up her right hand and sat front again. "Swear to God. Boy's got a package like a horse. Phew!" She now began to fan at her face with her hand to cool off.

"How do you know? Freddie won't even change his shirt in front of other people. He almost failed gym because of it. I highly doubt he took off his pants in front of you. Much less got, uh, like, um, aroused."

"Psh! I know because he had it inside me." Sam said with a chuckle. "Mmmm, let me tell you . . . " Sam threw her head back in fake rapture and wiggled all over. "Whooooooo!

"Saaamm! You're all loopy on dentist gas. You're still a virgin just like I am, you didn't do THAT with Freddie, or anyone."

"Yes I did!" Sam defended and tried to stand, but fell back into the chair. "I'm telling you, Freddie and I did the deed."

Carly said nothing but continued to stare at her friend in shock, which Sam took as misunderstanding.

"Made the beast with two backs. Knocked boots. The horizontal mambo. The shagadelic twosome. The humpty dance." Sam now snickered. "Humpty. Wait, how humpty was humpty dumpty and who did he hump on?"

Carly was still trying to process when the nurse returned with Spencer who had been in the waiting room. "Ladies, your brother is here to drive you home. Make sure you rest and use the pain killers." She handed Carly the bottle of pills and a handful of post-dental-work instructions. "And no hard foods for two days."

_*End of flashback_._*_

"Where the chiz is that knucklehead with my smoothie?" Sam quickly changed the subject. Like Freddie, she was clearly dodging the matter at hand. "I'm gonna go down there and see if he needs a hand."

"Sam! We need to talk about this. I said something to Freddie about this and all he did was act all weird and run home, now I want the truth. You're my best friend and you're not supposed to keep stuff from me."

"Nothing to talk about. You know people on dentist gas say some weird chiz. I mean, I thought my thumb fell off for chizz sake." Sam played it off and headed out the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I need my smoothie."

Sam left Carly standing in her own apartment, slack-jawed.

As soon as the blonde left apartment 8-C, she headed straight across the hall. Rather than knock on the door, she sent Freddie a text and he soon unlocked the door and invited her in.

"Sam! Hey! Glad to see you're feeling better." He stood back and held the door open for her. "I was just going to message you. My mom left about an hour ago."

She was inside long enough to get the door closed when she deftly slapped him hard.

"What the crap, Sam?" He gasped. "I thought you were coming in for our pseudo date. What was that for?"

"For telling Carly we did it! Did you manage to tell her how often? And that we've been 'dating on your couch for three and a half months?"

"I didn't tell her anything, I swear. Why would I? It's none of her freakin' business."

"Maybe not in so many words you didn't, but she said you got all weird when she asked you about it. And you know how sensitive her b.s. detector is."

"Comes from living with Spencer." He smirked. "And hanging around you."

"Missing the point here, Nub."

"I didn't say a word about any of it. She asked me, I neither confirmed nor denied. In fact, I left because I had something else to do last night. I wasn't weird."

"You're always weird and wasn't last night your dumb study club or something? How'd you avoid her at that thing? You two always go together."

"I blew off the study group to avoid the Shay inquisition. And I've tried to stay off her radar all day. She texted me about a dozen times and I didn't respond."

"Dude! And people say I'm rude. What if it was an emergency?"

"Why are you panicking? This is all going to blow over. All you have to do is act like it was just something you said because of the gas. Or maybe it was meant to be, she needed to find out or at least have some clue that we're sort of a couple. Especially with Prom coming up. If we both simply refuse to give her any details about the other part, sooner or later she'll give up."

"You have met this chick, right?" Sam threw her hands in the air. "Carly's like a dog with a bone. A really big, scary dog with a nice meaty, juicy bone. And when she sticks her nose into something she doesn't get unstuck. Especially if she thinks it's her business."

"Even if it really isn't."

"Now you're getting my point." Sam sat down on the sofa. "We need a plan and we need to stick to it."

"Alright, how about this. We tell her, but tell her as little as possible." He suggested. "Maybe act like we just got together?"

"Way ahead of you on that. And for what it's worth, swear her to secrecy. On any of it. You know, because of school and chiz. We only have a couple more months before we graduate and I don't need a suspension on my record for breaking someone's arms."

Freddie nodded, sat down beside Sam and put his arm around her. "And even about the sex part, she's got to realize we're growing up. We're not in middle school anymore. The fact is, sooner or later each of us is going to find someone we want to be intimate with and whether it happens now or next year at college, we're all going to have sex with someone. It's just you and I happened to do it with each other. And I love you, it's not like you went out and slept with some random dude at a party or something."

"At least it wasn't her and Gib-Butt." Sam was nervous to propose the next part but thought maybe it was time to let a certain cat out of its bag. "Maybe it's time to tell her how we feel about each other, too. I mean, I - I um, love you, too."

"I am kind of tired of dating in private." He said with a little more than modest excitement.

"We don't have to be one of those gross couples, you know all kissy face, touchy feely, constant PDA, but yeah, doing stuff and hanging out without worrying about anyone finding out would be fine."

"So we start by telling Carly?"

"We give Carls small tidbits of info. Number one, we like each other and we are going to start dating."

"What about the sex part?" He asked. "You know she's going to bring it up. What do we tell her about that?"

"Eh, we can tell her we did it just to see what it was like." Sam shrugged. "We don't have to admit how often. Or how much we like it."

"Uh, speaking of which. You know my mom's out of town visiting my grandma this weekend, right?"

"As long as I don't have to go home, a sleepover sounds perfect. But I didn't bring anything to sleep in."

"You should keep something here. You stay at least once a week anyway."

"Orrrr, I could just sleep naked like you really, secretly want me to."

"Hmmm, that might work too." He rubbed his chin in thought. "So, you wanna order a pizza and watch a couple of movies in my room?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Sam replied and pulled out her phone. "Just one quick thing."

Sam fired off a quick text to Carly. 'Have fun on your date with Gib nuts tonight. And by the way, Freddie and I are kinda dating now too. Hanging at his place for movies and food then who knows. Maybe a sleepover ;-)'

She quickly shut off her phone to avoid any calls. "I'd recommend you turn off your phone and lock the door. She's about to start."

"Why the hell did you do that?" He threw his hands in the air after grabbing her phone and seeing her last outgoing text.

"We said we were going to tell her. I told her." Sam cracked. "And I wanted to mess with her a little."

Freddie did as instructed and before two full minutes passed a pounding was heard on apartment door 8-D.

"Sam! Freddie! Open up!"

Sam smirked to hear her friend's desperate voice.

"We can't avoid her forever, you know?" Freddie asked. "We have to face her at school. Besides, how are we gonna get the pizza? She's gonna camp out in the hall all night. My apartment doesn't have a back door like Spencer's does."

"Come on, you guys. I just want to ask you a couple of questions." Carly's voice could be faintly heard. "Guys."

"I'll crawl down the fire escape and pick up the food. You just make sure those locks hold."

"Freddie! Please!" Carly begged. "I'm not giving up. I need answers. Sam? Are you guys even in there? Answer your darn phones."

"Hurry back, baby." Freddie snuck in a quick kiss as Sam was half out the window to the fire escape.

Sam winked. "You warm up the movies. As soon as I get back, we'll warm up something else."


End file.
